A Guide to this Wiki
Author's Note So, before you start shouting : “Hey! You're copying MASTERFROWN0704/GREEN0704's Idea”, I want to add that it seems like about half of my stories are like his stories, even if I didn't even read them yet, some of my writings still end up like I am copying off his. I usually just think of it as both of our minds are very similar. If you don't know what I'm talking about, please ignore what I was rambling about above. Now, let's continue. = Introduction = I know that Green/Master Frown said that to be noticed, you have to be a flash banger. In reality, just make friends, and you won't have a problem communig with others at all! So, before I actually became a wikia member, I observed this wiki for four years. I was too scared to become a member of this wikia because I'm afraid of not fitting in and being called a weirdo. (Everyone around here actually sometimes are in a weird mood at one point or another, that's why Trollpastas exist. So if your weird, you'll fit right in!) I also wasn't very sure of my writing skills. (Believe me, no one would judge you even if you had super horrible grammar and writing skills. Not everyone is perfect.) I actually also used to daydream posting comments on this wiki, don't judge. �� Anyways, when I actually got the courage to create an account, I acted like a fan girl over several staff of this wiki. Honestly? I thought I screwed up, and I wanted to disable my account over embarrassment. Luckily, several users in which I won't name, convinced me to come back. I gotta say, I was surprised that all of the users on here are so accepting and friendly. Later, I once offended one of the users on here, and wanted to quit again, and everyone convinced me to come back again. And hey, look at me now, I have moderately famous pastas on here, and I am a happy admin with lots of friends! My main tip here is to just be friendly, and FOLLOW THE RULES!! Seriously, I lost a lot of friends due to this, even though I think they can still be redempted and everything can be resolved, that's besides the point. Ok, enough of blabbing about my personal time on this wiki, time to get back to the topic. = Section one : For complete noobs = So, you are anonymous. What do you do? Well, this is very obvious, just create an account! All you need is simply a email and a name and password, and you're all set for creating an account! Just press Register on the “My account” button on the top right corner of the screen, and it'll ask you what it needs for you to be registered as a member of fandom/wikia! The whole process I saw completely free! Oh dear, just the first part of this guide, and I'm sounding like a Wikia staff. That's not good, is it? = Section two : For regular wikia users = I wanna get noticed. What do I do? Well, a tip is that you shouldn’t go commenting around stories and think you'll get noticed. Writers don't get notification when their stories are commented on. A suggestion that I will make is to comment on other people's message wall, and just write a simple greeting. You can also participate on the fun and games category on forums. Another tip is to get a profile picture. Seriously. It makes you feel much more important. Believe me, your name and profile picture would be what would first come into someone's mind when someone else mention you. W.I.P Category:Bella1963